A Request for Change
by ChuYumeAkirameru
Summary: Nicole is unhappy with her life. She's overly obsessed with Death Note, and more specifically, L. All she wants is to be with him. She asks for a change. Will she get what she wants? Will it work out as she wishes? OCxL
1. A Pitiful Human with a Crazy Request

**Okay, so this is the first Death Note fanficton, or should I say, the VERY first fanfiction I have put on this website. I don't see it as very good, and I only just made it last night because I was bored, but I think it's OKAY. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or any of its' characters. Try and sue me now! Bwahahahaha!**

I remember that day clearly. It was in early December. It was cold, and the air was crisp. A cold breeze came by and pushed my light brown hair into my face. I blinked and blew air steadily out of my mouth, blowing the hair out of my face. I was sitting on the roof outside my window, enjoying the sunrise with a fluffy blanket wrapped around me. I took a deep breath of air. The bare trees looked lonely. The grass looked sad, like it had given up on living. The sky, still quite dark, looked gray, and depressing. I plopped on to my back, still a little drowsy.

"Why is this world such a hopeless, sad, drab, depressing place?" I asked myself with a sigh that came out more like a whimper. I wiggled over to my window like a caterpillar, and crawled in, plopping down on my bed helplessly. I curled up into a ball. The Television still on, spraying the color blue across my bedroom. I couldn't even look at it. I was more depressed than I ever had been before. How could this happen? How could they do this to me? I didn't deserve this. HE didn't deserve it. A tear slipped down my cheek. I sobbed and sobbed until I was completely dry.

I peeked over the edge of my bed, down at the floor. There sat Death Note box set: Season two. I glared at it. My throat was sore and my eyes stung. I had cried for hours. "I hate you Light Yagami. I HATE YOU LIGHT YAGAMI. I. HATE. YOU. LIGHT. YAGAMI. I HATE YOU LIGHT YAGAMI! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" I screamed loudly. I scrunched up my face in anger, then I limply fell off my bed. I lifelessly lay there, not really sure what to do.

My L-kun was dead. He was dead. Gone. No more. He was murdered. Murdered by the very psychopath he was trying to catch. And it wasn't fair. He didn't deserve death. He never did. I was in complete remorse. I loved him. I loved him more than any other fan ever had. The loss of him left a void in my heart. It hurt. It ached. And it could never be healed. Ever.

People said I was crazy. The fact that I was so obsessed with someone who wasn't even real. Always talking about him, thinking about him. Relating everything to him. But isn't that what people do when they're in love? Don't they always think of that person? Talk about them? Want to be with them? That's all I wanted. Was it weird that I bought all the series? Every book? Every DVD? Was it weird that I couldn't stop crying when faced with his death? Isn't that how anyone would act when being forced to watch their loved one die?

They worry. Worry about how detached I become when it comes to him. When it comes to anything including him, I remove myself from this world, and go to his. But I have to face reality. He wasn't real. It was fiction. Fiction. And I was Being pathetic. Look at me. Laying limply on the floor, with red eyes. It was going to be okay. I needed to go back to reality. I can't go to him. I can't save him…

I got up off the floor and took the disk out. I tenderly placed back in its' spot inside the case and placed the case on my shelf. I sat on the edge of my bed, staring down at my hands.

Pancakes. I wanted pancakes. My bluish-gray eyes combed over my room. "Yes. That will help calm me down. No need to be hysterical, Nicole." I told myself. I stood and walked out the door to the hallway. Taking a left and walking down the stairs. The ground level was more like a normal house. It had wooden floors in the living room and entrance room, and it had soft gray carpet in the lounging type rooms. The kitchen, of course had tile.

Taking another left I went down a narrow hallway that had openings where you could enter various rooms along the walls. Taking a right this time, I walked into the kitchen. The whole house smelt of cinnamon, except for, the kitchen, which always smelt like candy. I grabbed the various ingredients needed and got to work. Working, cooking, or exercising always distracted my thoughts.

After a while I had successfully made pancakes that were shaped like mud puddles. Meaning they were not very round. Non-the-less, they still tasted exceptionally well. As I was chewing on my second pancake, my mother came into the room. She greeted me with a happy smile. She came over to me, and slapped me upside the head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing yelling at the top of your lungs at three in the morning?!" She screeched. I rubbed the spot she hit. She leaned over the table and kissed my forehead. "Thank you so much for making pancakes, dear. Even if they look like retarded circles." She said in a much sweeter tone, accompanied with a cheerful smile.

"Your welcome, Mommy." I said through a mouth full of pancake. That morning was rather drab. Mother went to work shortly after that and I was left with an empty house. I rolled out of the kitchen. I walked across the hallway into the living room. It had a large couch that took up quite a lot of the rooms' space. We had a TV that was slightly larger than a regular one. I plopped down on the couch in a lazy fashion. The TV was off, so I just stared at the black screen. I got up and went out on to the porch. Sitting down on one of the woven wooden chairs, I scoped the area around my house.

There were only dead trees, all around. A single lengthy drive way leading to the road. The road was but one of the back roads, that some times people would take as short cuts. I always had to walk, ride my bike, or be driven to the end so I could catch the bus. It was a bummer, really. I pulled my legs up to my chest. It was hard to keep it that way, and even a little painful, but a sense of calmness would always come over me when I did it. I smiled at this little habit. I took my legs down and instead crossed them. I looked down sadly at the ground.

I was lost. I didn't know what to do anymore. I can't be here in this world. I would be much happier with him, beside him. That's all I want. I want to bend back the pages of reality and take his hand. Tears slipped down my face as I began to get aggravated. "Take me away from here. Take me away. Take me to his side, so I can be with him. Help him. All I want to do is help him. Please. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaase." I said before a shaky breath.

I closed my eyes tightly. The world around me soon got very dark. I couldn't see. I, really was lost. I reached my hands out, looking for something to grasp on to. Then, I smashed my face into a wall. "Eh? Huh? What the-?" I wasn't able to finish what I was saying before I was pushed down. I sat there, blinking, not really sure of what was going on.

"Is this your true desire?" A low voice called out. My eyes wide I looked around me, trying to find its' source.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" I asked it, more confused than I ever had been.

"Do you question fates judgment? Do you question the life we have given you?" It asked in return.

I quietly thought to myself. "I suppose, your talking about my want to be with HIM?" I asked.

"Yes. We have observed how you are acting pitiful, and unsatisfied with the life we have bestowed upon you, you ungrateful human."

I blinked at the darkness, not sure how to answer. "I…..I just want to be with him…"

"Do you think it's that easy?!" It bellowed. I shook slightly in fear. "It is very difficult to suddenly place a being in a life it does not exist in. In a spot that was never meant to be there. To establish connections with people whom never had any before." I stared up at the darkness in awe.

"Are you….here to save me?" I asked. It made a quiet sigh. Most likely one that wasn't supposed to be heard.

"I'm here to show you the error of your ways."

**So there you have it. Hope you liked it. Please please please review and tell me what you think. If you spot any mistakes PLEASE inform me and I'll fix it right away. I'm really picky about grammar. Also remember to go easy on me because this is my first one that I've actually put up on the internet for others to see.**


	2. Coming to a Life With Nothing to Give

**Hey, everyone. Thank you all so much for reviewing. Keep in mind that I will most likely always bring chapters in late do to my laziness. It is a part of me, so all I can do is embrace it whole-heartedly. Late updates are evident in the future. I'm so glad you all enjoyed my last chapter, now here's the next one. Sorry it took me awhile, I had to think it all over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor do I own any of its' characters. Don't even try to sue me, because my parents are lawyers, and they will sue you right back! HAHAHAHA! I HAVE THE POWER!**

I stared blankly into the darkness. "You've got to be kidding me…that's such a cheesy line…." I said puckering my lips and narrowing my eyes.

"Well, that's the best way I know how to put it, okay! Now shut your trap and listen to me!" I faked a yawn. Suddenly not scared of anything that says such cheesy lines. It sighed. " Your ordeal is a very difficult one. Really, it's such a pain, but I have orders from higher up…" it paused. I waited for an answer. " We will have to fit you into a spot that makes you close to him…" I started to feel uneasy and apprehensive, just like I was awaiting my sentence to be given in court. "The easiest way to go would be putting you in Whammy's house…"

"-No!" I yelled in protest, not really thinking about how much of a baby I was being. "If you put me there, I'll never meet him!" I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm seriously considering erasing your memory…" My eyes widened. "If I did so, and placed you in a world that did not have Death Note in it, then you would never know about it, and you would be happy…hmmm…."

"But-…But-…" I tried to protest, but my voice was giving out.

"Yes, yes. That would work, and I wouldn't be disobeying orders, because you would be happy…! But the problem is, where am I going to find a world like that?….Damn it…" It mumbled on to itself. It's deciding my fate. It's deciding my LIFE. The feeling of being this manipulated was not a good one. I fiddled with my fingers. What if he really did put me in Whammy's house…? Would my passion remain? Would I still have my memories? It was unbelievable that something like this was actually happening to me, I realized. I had been so caught up in my pursuit of being with L, that I hadn't realized how crazy this situation really was. Maybe…maybe I just lost it…or maybe this is a dream! I quickly grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled as hard as I could. I winced in pain. Okay, not a dream.

"-Well, I think that would be the best solution then. It all works out fine that way, and I think you will be satisfied." It said.

"W-wait! What? What would be the best solution?"

"It's none of you concern, pitiful human." It suddenly got very quiet. All I could hear was a high pitched sound, it sounded kind of like an oven timer going off. Suddenly, a bright light began to come into view. I opened my eyes.

It was quiet. Very quiet. I saw the ceiling of a house. It wasn't my house….my house? Where was I? I sat up in the bed. I blinked. This wasn't my room. It was plain and had only a book shelf, a desk, a T.V., a computer( On the desk.), and one other bed aside from the one I was on. Where was this?

Bright light shown through the light curtains that covered the window beside me. "…." _What's going on? _I asked myself. _Why can't I…remember what's going on? _I began to panic. I got up out of the bed, placing my feet on the soft carpet. I walked across the room and stood by the door. After staring at it for a while, I gave up on the thought of opening it, and instead began pacing the room.

Then I came to a sudden realization. I stopped dead in my tracks, right in the middle of the room. "…This-…this is my room." I said, looking around in awe. It was so strange…at first I was sure that this room wasn't mine…then I…I wasn't so sure anymore. I didn't know **anything. **But now, I remember so much.

I remember a fire. I remember screaming, and immense heat. Then there was coldness…and loneliness. I was always alone. It all seems blurry, artificial even, but I remember it all. All of it, up to the point where Mr. Whammy showed up at my orphanage and took my away. _It was late. _I decided. _Wasn't that…last night? _I pondered about it a bit. _He came and took me…last night? _I looked around the room. _That would explain my confusion and unfamiliarity of the room. _I smiled to myself. I was satisfied at my quick work and use of intelligence.

I heard the door creak open. I was startled and quickly spun around to see whom it was. A fairly old man about 2 ½ feet taller than me with a big white mustache peeked through the crack in the door. _Mr. Whammy…! _For some reason I felt overly joyful. " Um, come in." He opened the door firmly and steeped in.

"Good morning, Ms. Frost. I presume you slept well…?" He asked in a very polite tone.

"Eh..? Oh, um, yes. I slept very well." _Lies. I don't even remember sleeping._

"Ah. Yes, well, that's very nice. Ms. Frost, I have some business I would like to discuss with you." His tone soon changed to a serious one, as he sat down on the edge of the bed opposite to the one I slept in. I sat down on mine and politely folded my hands in my lap, waiting for him to say something.

"Go on." I said kindly.

"Yes, well, as you are aware of, this is an orphanage for gifted children. An institution for ingenious juveniles," I nodded, agreeing with his statement. "This orphanages' main goal is to produce an heir for L." He said rather bluntly. I tilted my head in confusion. Not really sure of whom L was, but deep down in my heart, I felt a tight feeling and exquisite happiness. I ignored it. Mr. Whammy appeared to see my confusion and explained to me whom L was, then continued on with his original topic. _Why does L sound so familiar? _I had asked myself. "So, each and every student here requires an alias. Which is vital to any detective." _I see where he's going…_

"So I must choose one then?" I asked.

He nodded. "Precisely." I have to admit, I must have sat there for 15 minutes at the very least.

"Hmm, um, how about-no, that won't do…or maybe…eh, I don't really like that…What about frost? To cheesy? Plus it really is my name…um," I went on like this for quite some time, until finally something reached out to me. _Nicole…protect…you must protect…that's why you're here…_The voice confused me. I didn't understand it's meaning at the time, but I just went with it. "Uh, how about…protect?"

Mr. Whammy raised his head to look at me. He had gotten tired after a while and had leaned into his hands. He smiled. "I think that sounds nice." I smiled in return.

"So I could do P., or Protect. I could also do Mamoru, which is an actual name in Japanese…I figure since I'm half Japanese, I can use both!" I said brightly, bursting with energy. Mr. Whammy offered a tired smile and just nodded. I guess I exhausted him.

"Well then, shall I call you P.?" He asked, sitting up.

"Yes! You may!" I said happily.

"Alright, P.. Now lets move onto the next matter," I looked at him quizzically, wondering to myself what it was. "Your clothing." I immediately thought that this meant my clothing was not sufficient. I looked down at myself. I hadn't really paid attention to it, but now I could clearly see that I wasn't wearing pajamas. I had on tight skinny jeans and a ugly, pea colored shirt that was a little to big. I looked back at him, hoping I would get to wear something else. "All you have to do is tell me what type of clothes you want, and I'll get them for you." My face lightened up.

"YA~~~~~~Y!" I screamed happily. I immediately told him what I wanted, like some spoiled child. "I would like loosely fit white T-shirts, and a midnight blue jacket( with a hood ). Along with some baggy pants. Doesn't matter what type of pants, just make them comfy and loose." I smiled happily at him. "Oh! And don't bother getting me anything else, just buy a whole bunch of the same out fit!" I added on. I hadn't realized that he was taking notes, but now I saw him frantically writing it down. I let a small giggle out at the sight.

"Alright then. We're pretty much settled with personal things, all that's left is a tour of the orphanage and the classes. Then you'll be all set!" He exclaimed sounding very relieved to be done with me. He got up and began to leave the room. "Feel free to explore the grounds as you wish." He said before leaving.

At first I just stared after him. Then my 13 year old mind began spinning, and I felt the desire to explore grow larger in my mind. It wasn't just an option now, I had to do it! I sprang up and ran into the hall way. Eager to see what lays ahead.

**Okay, so, to make up for the wait, I made it really long. Well, at least it _seems _really long. I hope this satisfies you. ( =.= ) It's really late right now, so I think I'm gonna stop here, despite still having more to write. What do you think so far? Does it change to much? To quickly? I honestly don't know. Please tell me. So, Review!**

**~Yume-sama**


	3. A Face to Face Confrontation

**Hello again. Welcome to my third chapter! Thanks to all of you have kept up with my story. Thank you to my 5 proponents and 14 followers. And don't think I'll forget all of you whom reviewed! I always feel so happy when someone reviews! My face gets all red, and I start to feel a little full of myself. Haha. Well, enough of that. I think some of you will be rather surprised with this. I had a friend read it and she didn't seem to figure it out, so maybe some of you think as she does. I hope you enjoy! ( -^**v**^- )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor do I own any of it's characters. Technically, I don't own anything, because I'm still a minor! Hahaha. I'm innocent!**

My feet squeaked as they pushed harshly against the tile floor of the hallway. For some reason I felt really hyper, and _really _happy! I was running around like a rapid squirrel that just drank 4 cappuccino's in 18 seconds while running away from a starving crocodile that hasn't eaten in 7 days. I know, really specific, but that's just a symptom of the hyper-activeness! I dived around corners like my life depended on it, and didn't even glance at my surroundings. Really, I wasn't exploring, but more like just running around like an idiot. And it was fun! I eventually came to some stairs. This didn't prove to stop me from my running spree. I jumped 4 stairs at a time and when I reached the bottom, I roughly turned right and sprinted down the hallway, to make up for lost time.

I could see a double door coming into view. It was wooden, but in the middle of each door was glass, letting you see through it. This suggested that it led to out side. I promptly decided that I would go through this door, instead of changing course. I stuck my hands in front of me and blasted through the door.

As I stumbled to regain my balance, I took in my surroundings. The soft green grass felt cool as it cradled my feet. I quietly looked around, this time slower. It was the pure definition of serenity. The only sound was the soft brush of the breeze on the leaves of the trees that surrounded the grassy lot, that I assumed was where the kids here played. It seemed as though it took my energy from me, and replaced it with a state of peacefulness.

Being in the place that I was, I wasn't to sure what to do. _Maybe I should just go sit beneath a tree._ I thought. _Yeah, good idea, Nicole._ I walked directly to a tree that was positioned across the yard. It was fairly big, with lots of mossy green leaves and healthy bark. I sat down on the right side of the tree. It was cool in the shadows, and the sense of peacefulness only intensified. I leaned back against the tree and shut my eyes. My hair teased my nose as the breeze lightly pushed against it. Tranquility.

I stayed like that for around 10 minutes, until something disturbed me. It wasn't a bug, it wasn't rain, it wasn't even someone jumping up in my face and yelling at me. It was a sneeze. A sneeze. It was quiet, and muffled, but it was to close not to hear. My eyes snapped open like newly bought shades. I sat very still. And when I say this was close, I mean it was _close. _Like right behind me close. I slowly turned my head to the left. There was nothing there. But I wasn't sighing in relief yet. I began to crawl around the tree. Like an alert cat, ready to pounce. I barely went two inches before I saw something.

It was the right side of someone's back. My face visibly paled. I just stared at it, my body stuck in that position. _How is that even possible? _I thought. _HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!_ The thought of someone coming out here while I was present and not seeing or hearing them is completely ruled out. So that would mean that this person had to have been here _before _I was here. But that's what seemed impossible to me. They would have had to been so quiet, that they couldn't even breath at a regular volume. There timing and position would've had to been perfect, lest I would've noticed them. _This person….is perfect! _I stared at him, every bit of my body in shock. He slowly turned his head in my direction, like some creepy puppet doll from one of those horror movies.

I immediately shot up into a sitting position and laid my hands neatly in my lap. My face was completely blank, other than my eyes, which were still wide with shock. In contrast, his face seemed bored, like he had no interest in me at all. The first thing I noticed about him, was his beautiful skin. It was pale, almost like those Japanese women looked like with their makeup on. Well, without all the stuff on his lips and eyes. The next thing I noticed was his eyes. They were dark and void-like, but inside them I could easily see discomfort, awkwardness, and slight panic. They were out lined with dark bags. Just looking at them made me want to go to sleep. Other than that, his face was young, and beautiful. He seemed to be around my age, 13-14. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt and ruffled up jeans, that seemed to me, to be two sizes to big for him. Looking over him as a whole, only one could be heard in my head. _Perfect. _I thought. _He's perfect. _Everything about him seemed beautiful to me, and I was overwhelmed with a strange feeling. The words in my head began to break apart. I wasn't sure why, but I assumed that it was confusion and the sheer impact of multiple feelings. _Perfect…per-fect…per….pe…p. P. Protect. Protect. Protect what is perfect. Protect what is important to us. _It was the same voice that had suggested my alias. I realized that I had just been sitting there blankly staring at him for the last ten minutes, and decided that I should attempt to release the tension, and confirm the situation in which I was in.

"Ah, uh, um…H-hello.." I sputtered out, looking down at my hands. He appeared to be perfectly capable of responding, but he was neutrally at a loss of words. He shifted his eyes to the left, as if there was something there that momentarily needed his attention, but his face remained in my direction.

"…Y-yes, that is…Good afternoon, miss." He said to me in a voice that seemed to be part boy and part man. It wavered from being light and soft, to deep and more serious. From his first speech to me, I gathered that he was currently going through puberty. His demeanor seemed put together and calm, but the look in his eye clearly said that he was very nervous and embarrassed. I wondered if this was because of my presence, or simply the way he was.

I began to answer in the blunt fashion that somehow seemed familiar to me. "Yes, it is. May I ask you, were you out here all this time?"

He seemed to hesitate, and his eyes flicked to the bark of the tree. "…Yes. It would be correct in saying that I was here all along." He answered as if announcing the passing of someone who had no significance in his life.

"I see…well, if I may, I would like to compliment you." He looked at me suddenly as if he were expecting it. But in seeing my face directly, he seemed to grow paler, if possible. "To remain out of my consciousness in such a quiet setting for such a long period of time almost seems impossible to someone like me. I applaud your abilities of doing so." He stared at me blankly for a while, that same mixture of emotions still lingering in his eye, yet somehow more dimmed than before.

"Well, I certainly didn't foresee this happening, but I would like to thank you for your showering of praise." He paused for a bit, his guise suggested that he was carefully thinking over his next words. "If you do not mind my asking, who are you?" He looked at me directly in the eye, as if, if he did so long enough, it would intimidate me into answering. "I don't recognize you as one of the residents here at Whammy's."

I stared back him, blinking occasionally. I hadn't thought about it. I had avoided the topic. But it was true that I was only left with hazy memories. I knew of my age, I knew of my name, and I knew that it was not standard for a person of my age level to not recollect my past. I could only come to one conclusion. I had somehow injured myself, resulting in my loss of all of my past memories. And in a way, I felt that was a good thing. It felt as if, if I remembered my past, all I would have was more pain. I looked into the face that was intensely focused on me.

"I am a new resident here at Whammy's. My alias is P., but you may call me Nicole."

**So, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it to the fullest. Surprise, surprise- L has entered! If you have any questions about it at all, or you find something off, please PM me. I'm happy to discuss what is going on in the story. I have it all figured out. L might seem a little out of character, but there's always going to be a good reason behind that. Well, with the exception of me writing it wrong.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! If you are reading this message, then you must review. Otherwise, your computer/laptop will explode. You have two hours.**

**Yume-sama: I had L insure this out come.**

**L: I deny all accusations of cooperation with this girl. **

**Yume-sama: Hey, that isn't very nice!**

**L: -stares- Sorry, whom are you? Are you speaking to me?**

**Yume-sama: Oh, don't you play dumb with me!**

**L:…-walks away-**

**Yume-sama: Hey! Wait! You can't leave! I need you to insure the destruction of all computers owned by non-reviewers! It's not like I'm forcing you to do it without any reward! …..-looks back at you, smiling awkwardly Well, remember to review anyway. And listen, It doesn't matter if it's really harsh, or really small/long, or even in a foreign language! I'm satisfied with any response given! **

**See you next time!**

**~Yume-sama**


	4. My Wish and My Freind

**Yay~! Welcome back! I'm really excited to write this. I'm so sorry that I've taken so long, summer has been kind of distracting. Thank you all so much for following along with the story! I'm so happy that there are people whom actually like it! Now, what you've all been waiting for… my fourth chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters. But I do own all of the books and both of the spin-off novels!**

He looked at me as if he did not believe me for a while. "I see. It's nice to meet you Nicole. May I advise that you do not use, or even mention your real name. This is an Institution for detectives, after all." He paused for a bit. " Welcome." I believe he said this merely because he didn't know what else to say. I could still see his nervousness.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you to. I am aware of what this institution is for, but I'm not to interested in being a detective." he looked confused. "I may be a genius, but truly, in my heart, I want to be an artist." I said with a nod. He still didn't seem to understand, but dropped it, not wanting to begin an argument. The silence seemed to stretch on for a while. "How rude of you not to introduce yourself.." my heart was beating in my chest. Speaking my opinion was something I didn't do often. I wondered if maybe I was too rude and shouldn't have said it?

"Oh, I'm at fault, My alias is L. Address me however you wish though, to me it is just a label…"He stared at his feet as he fiddled with them restlessly. L? That is rather, familiar. I gasped. That was the name of the detective we were supposed to become!

I eyed him. "Are you certain?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "Of course I am. I have the utmost certainty that I am in fact L." I stared at him for a while. What do I say to that?

"Well, I'm not going to treat you special. To me you are but a nervous boy hiding in the forest."

"I was not hiding, I am simply enjoying the benevolence that the quiet scenery provides. I have no expectations of you of any sort. In fact you hardly matter to me at all. You're but an empty shell of no importance to me..What is your reasoning for your presumption that I'm nervous?" Wow for such a quiet looking guy he sure does talk a lot. That actually kinda hurt, though. Let's hope that I can change that.

"My presumption? There is no presumption. I know with certainty that you are nervous. It's the look in your eye. The lack of eye contact, your body language. You are terrifyingly a nervous wreck in every way. And you clearly pay no mind to your appearance..you seem as if you have no feelings but on the inside they swarm you. You feel resentment and try your best to ignore them but there are times like this, when you feel emotions overflow you, because of the mere scenery. But you don't reject it, no, you except it. Face it, you like the feelings. You want to be happy, you want to live. You yourself are not 'L', you are YOU. And you want to except that and BE you, but you can't. So you are struck again with the urge to hide your emotions. A vicious cycle that slowly gnaws away at your very being. You are always worried in the presence of others. You're worried they will see through and that they will know who you are. That they will know that this is not what you want. But no one ever does. They are convinced that all you want to do is solve cases for the good of others. So that is the cause of your nervousness, and it is clear to me. " I blushed when speaking of his appearance. I don't know why. My first thoughts told me that he was utterly beautiful, but if I step back and look at the guy, he's a creepy weirdo. He's strangely attractive though at the same time he scares me. I wondered the most about how he would react to this strange outburst of information that I didn't even know I had. But I was content with what I said.

He was silent, looking blankly at an over turned rock near by. I wonder if that's how he felt? Like an over turned rock. I looked at it to, as I waited for his response. The rock had blackish soil on it and pill bugs scurried all over it in a panic. Worms squirmed around in the dirt, unhappy to be exposed to the air. Some beetles could be seen around it. On the top side I could see moss from where it had bee- "I will have to except your observation of me. For, honestly it is completely true. I would have never admitted something like that, though there is no reason for this. Only you have been able to tell me what was obvious."

Surprised, I looked over at his face. He was staring at me with the same blank expression, but I could see in his eyes that there was sorrow and guilt. Did he want the truth all along? He reached out with his hand toward my face. I just sat there, frozen by his beautiful expression as he did. He poked the middle of my forehead with his middle finger. "I..suppose I am grateful of you. I needed someone to tell me this. You are right, but I have my duties, and I can not stop helping the world. I must continue." He looked so sorrowful.

I opened my mouth. How should I put this? I furrowed my eyebrows a bit. I took hold of his wrist, lightly holding it with my left hand. "If, if it is all right with you, I'd like to help you live for a while. I could come to your room and I could teach you how. Just for a while.."

He looked at me surprised. Then his face grew warm before all emotions disappeared. All aside from his eyes. He let me see them. The whole time we spent together, he would always let me see his beautiful eyes and the emotion behind them. "Yes, please. I would like that…thank you." He smiled at me, which caused me to let go of him. He stared at me a bit before leaning against the tree. I leaned against it right next to him.

It was a beautiful day with a beautiful breeze. We sat there in silence for hours. And that's how my wish came true, and I got my best friend….

**So there you have it! The analogy with the over turned rock was actually a complete accident, but in the end it worked out. I really hope everyone liked it, and again, sorry for the wait. I'm sorry it's so short. I look forward to writing more.**

**~Yume-Sama**


	5. Movies and Weak Hearts

**Okay, so again there was a big wait, but what matters is that I'm getting the new chapter in…YAY! So here you are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I do not own the PrincessBride or any of its characters.**

The smooth feeling of the tile floor against my feet was somewhat familiar to me by then. The hallway was quiet except for the soft patter of my steps and its echo. The corridor seemed dark to me, though all along the length of it there were large windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The light that came through the glass seemed like it only sprinkled it's light around and refused to actually give us any. But then again maybe it wasn't the light's fault, but the lazy gray clouds that hung in the sky like sloth's.

'Figures,' I thought. 'Only England would be like this. And to think it was so pretty just last week!' Even though the person that owned the place was a multi-millionaire he refused to turn on the electric lighting in the hallways during the day. Which irritated me immensely. My eyes which had wandered to my feet somehow, looked back up at the numbers above the door ways.

"Huh?" I realized that I had walked past it already. I was at the room 1216-17. I turned my head back, two doors away. If I hadn't snapped out of it, then I would've been running back towards the door. I walked up to room 1212-13. I saw a faint light at the bottom of the door. I sighed.

Without further warning I walked into the room, pushing the door aside. Inside I saw my good friend sitting on the couch, curled into a ball, eating a lollipop. He glanced over at me, and, though very slightly, his eyes widened. They seemed somewhat enlightened to meet mine. They were soft and I saw so much in them. He looked away from me, staring at the green lollipop that he took from his mouth.

"Good afternoon, P.." He said trying not to sound happy. I smiled, then hid it.

"I thought I told you not to call me that anymore." I said to him, narrowing my eyes and looking at him from the corner of them as I sat down next to him, setting the movie I brought down on the coffee table. I had to brush away crumbs and empty tea cups.

"I'm sorry. You wanted me to call you Nicole, for some reason, correct?" He looked at me with slivers of eyes.

"Yes, that's correct. I want you to call me that because it is more familiar and sounds somewhat normal." I said with a smile and a nod.

"But maybe you forgot that this place isn't normal at all…" L said stuffing his lollipop back in his mouth.

"Isn't that the point?!" I asked, somewhat enthusiastic. He seemed surprised and looked at me with wide eyes, sitting back. "I'm trying to make this enviroment as normal as possible, so you can LIVE, you know?" He looked at me, and I saw happiness and shyness in his eyes. I smiled and ruffled his hair which made him flinch. "Right now it's all about you…" I said, smiling at him.

We sat there for a while in silence. Glancing at each other every so often. Finally, I broke our small exchange of acknowledgement. "Well, let's go ahead and watch this then?" I said lifting the movie up as if it were the holy grail. He looked at it like it was an undiscovered element.

"And what is that?" He asked.

I turned it over in my hands a bit. " Why. It's a movie," He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Well, clearly, I meant what movie and how you obtained it?" He said, his curiosity adding to his original desires.

My mouth innocently made an O and I blushed looking down at it so my hair could hide my face. "I got it from the library, it's called the PrincessBride," I said pulling my hair behind my ear so I could glance over at him.

He was looking at me, like he really cared what I had to say. He nodded. I swallowed last nights dinner before I could make a scene of myself.

"I thought that it would be perfect for you. Even though you're not sick physically, in a way you are. Maybe this can cure you." I said with a smile. I saw his face redden a bit as he looked away slowly, naturally, like he wasn't embarrassed.

I wanted to tell him it was okay for him to show his feelings in front of me, but I thought it was too soon. I got up and popped the disk into his DVD player. I scurried back over to the couch and pounced onto it. As I adjusted my sitting position, I noticed how close he was to me. I did nothing about it. I ignored it,- pretended this was a normal distance - because I actually liked it. I could feel his warmth and I liked it.

As we sat there watching the movie, L was silent and he said nothing. He seemed to be thinking about other things, I could see the distance in his eyes. Gradually, during the movie, I noticed him make small reactions to things. Such as slight groans in his throat on a warm half-smile. Even a flinch or to. When Weasly died I grabbed onto L's shirt and hid my face.

When I looked up I saw him staring at me with a subtle yet surprised look on his face. I let go and began to scoot away. "S-sorry.." I said blushing, then, suddenly I felt him grab my arm.

"It's okay…stay here a bit longer.." His eyes were sorrowful and longing. I looked at him, my face shoked as a giddy girls' face can be, then I smiled at him as warmly as I could, and snuggled into his side, grabbing onto his shirt again.

"As you wish.." I said to him closing my eyes. I can hardly remember what happened in the movie after, or anything that happened after that. I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up the next morning I was laying on the couch alone with a soft black blanket wrapped around me. There was no sign of him and I suddenly felt overwhelmingly **alone**. Like the whole purpose of me being alive was gone, and I was nothing. Just a scrap of dust lying on the couch. No one cared about me. Then I heard the door open.

I didn't realize I had been crying until he asked, "What's wrong?" I wiped at my face and shook my head, smiling at him as I sat up. I wasn't about me.

"Just allergies." And I hoped more than anything that the smile I gave him was a big enough excuse. But it felt like everything was empty for a moment, until I felt him wipe away my tears and place a glass in my hands. I looked up at him, probably wearing a stupid expression.

He seemed rather unaffected yet in his eyes I saw kindness and concern. He handed me a pill.

" For your allergies," He said walking away to go get his laptop. I stared after him as I stuffed the pill in-between the couch cushions and pretended to swallow it as I gulped down some water. "Thank you," I murmured, Realizing that it wasn't audible. "You've been asleep for a long time, every since…last night.."

"Sorry for falling asleep on you.." I said smiling at him as he sat down next to me. He looked at me like I couldn't see him doing it, then he looked over at the corner of the room. "…" I was confused. "L? Is everything alright?" He glanced back over at me and his face was grave. I looked at him, more confused. I was about to ask him if something happened when he cut me off.

He was frowning. "What did you mean, by what you did last night?" I was shocked. Was he upset that I got so close to him? Maybe I shouldn't have said something so cheesy. He was looking me straight in the eyes and I couldn't look away. How should I respond to him. "Because, even if you were trying to teach me how to live, I don't know how to respond to such a thing..and I don't want to do such things," He was looking blankly away at something, he did not show me his eyes. I could not see them. He said something else but I was too upset to hear, too deep in thought to pay it attention, even if it was something important. I never thought even getting _that_ close to him would make him unhappy.

He looked away from him, "I understand what you are conveying. I'll go back to my room now. I'll meet you later." ,and I got up and left. And for awhile I never went back down that hallway. And it was **hard** to be nearhim,

with out getting close.

**So there you have it. I hope everyone enjoys it even though it sucks. Peace to the world~ I LOVE YOU ALL. ^v^**

**~Yume-Sama**


End file.
